Forever and Always
by PLLfanaticezriaspobyhaleb
Summary: Jade returns with some unfinished buisness... Dont like? Dont read... simple as that... anyways Read and Review! Thankss!
1. Chapter 1

****A/N** This is my first fan-fic. So, this is something I really want to write. Definitely Jori centered and if you've ever read the book 1-800-missing you by Meg Cabot I will take pieces of that plot. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or 1-800-Missing-You.**

**Chapter One: Tori's POV**

_Knock, Knock._

"I'll get it" I yell.

"Yo! Tor-ray! If it's the pizza guy tell him to break this twenty." Andre says running up to me.

"And tell him he was supposed to be here 10minutes ago. We're supposed to get free pizza!" Trina screeched.

"Okay and NO Trina." I sigh. It's a funny story in how I have 3 people living in my apartment. Actually, not really. Andre is starting his career in producing music. Beck is working on becoming an actor; he's currently in some movie that should shoot him to fame. And, Trina, well she's Trina and who knows where she's going with her life.

"You do realize I'm going to need help with the three boxes of pizza we got." I say as I open the door.

"Jade?" I question.

****A/N I know it's short and I promise there will be more drama... but what do you think?****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or 1-800-Where are you? (sort of my muse)**

"Jade?" I ask again suddenly wary, "What are you doing here?"

"Vega. Can I talk to you?" Her voice broke.

_You show up after two years and you want to talk?_ I screamed in my head. By this tome the rest of the gang has arrived at the front door.

"Jade?" Beck asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?" They had broken up the middle of junior year.

"Um. I came to talk to Vega." She replied. _Again, with this talking nonsense. What does she really want?_

"Tor, I don't think that's such a good idea" whispered Trina.

"Can it Trina." Jade had heard.

"Tori, Trina is right though" Beck speaks up.

"ENOUGH!" I scream while their bickering "I can make my OWN decisions." I grab my keys and jacket and walk out the door, followed by Jade. We pass the pizza guy on the way out.

"I know a small little café on the north side." I tell her as we are walking.

"Fine." She mutters. We walk silently the rest of the way. We get to the restaurant and I get my normal waitress.

"Hey Tori" Jess says "Your usual?"

"Yup!" I reply.

"And for you?" She asks Jade

"I'll have the same." Jess leaves with our orders.

_What could Jade want to talk about? What if she's pregnant? Or what if she's getting married? Oh my god she's getting married! _I think. _She left her tour to tell me some guy proposed and their getting married. But why would she come here? I mean I'm happy for her. Right? What do I say? CONGRATULATIONS?_ I take a long drink of my bubbly water. _She can't be getting married! Not after everything we've been through together. _I end up choking on my drink. I calm myself down because I had begun to hypervenelate.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Jade? I ask. I brace myself for the "_I'm getting married" speech._

"I lost Cat."

"What?" I choke.

"I lost Cat." She repeats.

"You left your world tour to tell me you lost Cat?"

"Ya I-"

"Wait a second. How exactly did you lose Cat?"

"She was supposed to meet me yesterday at LAX so I could take her on tour."

"Well where have you looked?"

"Her house. That's it. Will you help me look for her?"

"She's nineteen. She doesn't need to be 'found.'"

I abruptly stood up and walked out leaving a shocked looking Jade behind. _She comes here to tell me she lost Cat? What the Hell?_

* * *

><p>I arrive home to Trina, Beck, and Andre all sitting in my small foyer.<p>

"Hey guys. I'm going to hit the hay." I say.

"Aww Toriii" Trina whines "Tell us what happened!"

"Ya Tor. Tell us!" Andre and Beck mimic.

"No!" I snap and stalk off to my room. In my room, I text Cat.

"**Hey Cat! It's Tori. Jade's really worried. She came all the way over to my place looking for you. Reply back! 3 Tori" **

I continue changing and hear a beep. Cat texted back. **"TORRRIIII I'm fine. Really I am. Was I supposed to meet Jade somewhere?" **

"**Uhh ya at LAX this morning." **I reply.

"**Haha nope I don't think so! Hehe I'm nowhere near LAX and Jade knows that! I just talked to her last night!" **

"**Well where are you then? And why did Jade come all the way here to tell me a lie." **

"**For two flipping years I've had to listen to her. "Tori this, Tori that." I told her to just go talk to you." **

"**K thanks." **I reply ending the conversation.

_Jade hasn't stopped thinking about me? But she was the one who pushed me away. _I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Why do you try to ruin everything I do?" I scream at her. I can still here the Prome going on in the background.<p>

"Why are you so damn perfect?"

"I'm not! Can't you see that?"

"No. What I see is perfect Miss. Vega getting everything she wants."

"I don't get everything!" I scream back.

"Really? Is that really what you think?"

"Yes!"

"Well then tell me one thing you can't have?" she says mockingly.

"I can't have the one person I love. They're already taken."

"I KNEW YOU LOVED BECK!" She shrieked.

"That's the funny thing; because I don't love Beck."

"No!" she said in denial "You were rubbing him the first time you saw him."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I screamed.

"Well then who-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"You Jade. I love you."

****A/N Still shortish… longer than the first part though. This story however is not turning out the way I wanted. But I like it. Idk… I might just put like 20 short chapters to tell my story…. Anyways, R&R! Sorry Guys but there is supposed to be a break after Tori cries herself to sleep. Its like another "scene"****


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N** Disclaimer I don't own Victorious. Sorry for any confusion, she was supposed to be in a dream state and you couldn't tell because the break in the scene wouldn't go. **

I wake up gasping for air. That kiss, it felt so real. I look to my left hoping to find Jade, like old times. No such luck. I roll out of bed, slip my robe on and trudge to the kitchen. I am surprised to see Andre already sitting at the table.

"Hey Tor, What's up?"

"Not much." I sigh glumly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." I snap "I'm fine."

"I know seeing Jade after two years must be a shock. If you need to talk I'm here for you girl."

"I just don't know what to feel anymore. I was getting along fine after she left. And, now Cat said Jade hasn't stopped talking about me and I just don't know Andre!" I sob.

"It's okay. If you still have feelings for her then go after her."

"I can't." My voice broke.

"And, why not?"

"You know why!" I scream. "She cheated on me. She was had left for tour for all of one week and she cheated on me. And not only did she cheat on me, I had to find out about it through some garbage magazine."

"Okay, okay calm down. You'll wake Trina and Beck. I know this is hard but you have to move on and forgive her. And let's not forget about what happened before she cheated. You-"

"That's enough Andre." I cut him off and stalk back to my room. When I'm there I slam the door. I start to cry. _I may have been broken. But that is no excuse for Jade to cheat on me. _I think.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Jade."

"Your what?" My mom shrieks her mouth agape.

"My girlfriend." I repeat.

"What, How, Why?" My mother starts to ask. My father is standing there speechless. He found his voice.

"WE RAISED YOU TO BE BETTER THAT THAT!" my father roared. Jade is standing motionless by the front door. I was confused by all means. _Everyone at school had accepted us, her parents had accepted us together, but why not mine?_ I think.

"YES I KNOW." I scream "YOU RAISED ME TO FIGHT FOR WHAT I LOVE! AND I LOVE JADE!" The next thing I know I have fallen to the ground. My face is stinging. I start to cry silently.

"If you're going to love _her_, then you are not allowed to live under my roof any longer." My father simply states.

"I can't believe you Victoria Vega. You are a disgrace to this family." My mother answers. And that's when I lost it.

"YOU GUYS ARE HYPOCRITES! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO TREAT EVERYONE EQUALLY?" I grab Jade's arm and storm out of the house. We get to her car and I am hysterically crying. She pulls over and we get out at a park. She sits under a tree.

"Come here." Jade demands. I slink over to her. She pats the ground beside her and pulls me into a hug. I'm still crying.

"Shh shhh. It will be okay." She whispers into my hair. "We will get through this. I promise. I love you. I promise to never leave you, Tori."

Months pass. We are still going strong, though I seem distant to everyone. Trina told us how happy she is for us. Yet I still felt empty. I mean, I loved Jade, don't get me wrong but something wasn't right. It's as if I really cared what my parents thought.

Months have passed. We have graduated. Jade is leaving for tour.

"Good Bye Jadey." I tell her "I love you."

"I love you too Tor." She left. We Skyped and texted for the following five days. The sixth day was the fateful day I found the magazine. I do have to give Trina, Andre and Beck credit for hiding all the magazines or helping me to "avoid" them.

"What is this?" I shriek unable to control my crying.

"It's nothing really." Jade answers through Skype.

"Really? Because it looks like you're making out with some other girl."

"I promise you it's nothing."

"Stop lying to me." I scream again. Heartbroken.

"It's nothing. I lo—" I turned the computer off. I scream and go to sleep. The next morning, I texted her we were through. A month later I found an apartment and moved in. And then Trina, Andre and Beck followed. We were getting along great. I was just starting to fix myself. Until she, showed up.

**END FLASHBACK**

I woke up crying and out of breath again.

****A/N What did you think? Like it? Hate it? I'll update soon, or maybe now… haha R&R PLEASE! Ill give you a puppy…. Actually not really…. Haha****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! **  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious<p>

I get up and stumble into the bathroom. I take a long hot shower. I started to think. _Jade cheated because I was "broken." I was broken because my parents couldn't accept me for who I am. This is all my damn parents fault._

"Tori? You in there?" snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Umm ya, I'll be out in a minute." I turn the shower off step into my robe and walk out of the bathroom. I close the door to my room and look at the clock. _8:15_. _Shit. I have 15 minutes to make my meeting._ I have a meeting today with the producer of some new film project. I may get the lead, if I'm not late that is. I scramble around my room trying to find something decent to wear. I end up with a silky red blouse, black skinny jeans and black pumps. I quickly do my makeup and rush out the door. I have five minutes to make it to the restaurant for breakfast. I run into the café with like thirty seconds to spare. I see "The Boss Man" and my agent, Tony, and head over to them.

"Hi Tori, glad you could make it. I'm Jack the producer and the director should be arriving any moment now." I glance around the restaurant and I hear someone clear their throat.

"Ahh yes, Tori, I'd like you to meet the director." Jack said. "Tori meet Rob. Rob this is Tori."

"Robbie? Robbie Shapiro?" I ask completely shocked.

"Good to see you too Tori." He replies. I stand up to give him a hug. "The last I heard you were in South America making a documentary on _The Rainforests_." I emphasize.

"Yes. Great project that was. I decided to branch out a bit."

"Okay" Jack interrupts "Let's get down to business." For the next hour we discussed the scenes and the lines. "One more thing" Jack says as we stand up "Tori you are going to be singing some of the soundtracks of the movie and the Music producer shall be here in about five minutes. Can you wait five minutes?"

"Sure that's fine" I reply.

Five minutes later I hear "Hey Tor-ray!"

"Andre?" I turn around. "You're the music producer?"

"Yes and I have a surprise, you will be singing a duet with-"

****A/N: Did you like? Sorry I had to cut it off here… I'm so mean…. Ha-ha. Tell me what you think!****


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! **  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious<strong>

"You will not tell her." Jack cut in. "Anyways I've got to go see you Thursday for the next meeting with the rest of the cast and your singing partner, Tori."

Thursday has rolled around and I am getting ready for this meeting. All week I have been pondering the question: _Who am I singing with? Miley Cyrus? Carrie Underwood? John Lennon? Scotty McCreery? _I throw on an electric green mini skirt, a black tank and black pumps. I do my hair in loose curls and add a bit of foundation.

"ANDRE!" I call "YOU READY?"

"Quit your yelling, I'm right here he says coming out of his room." We leave together.

"Can you pretty please with cherries on top tell me who im going to be singing with?"

"No can do Miss. Tori." We arrive at Delinio's with Jack and again, Tony, sitting at the table.

"Hey guys" Jack greets us.

"Hi" we reply.

"So let's get down to business, first off Tori meet your leading man, Beck Oliver" as Beck walks in. "Also here is your best friend in this film Caterina Valentine."

"CATTTT!" I screech. I haven't seen her since graduation. I run to give her a hug.

"'Sup little red?" asks Andre.

"Ohh" Jack cuts in "and let's not forget your nemesis in this film. Trina Vega."

"What?" we all exclaim in shock.

"Yup, that's me!" she answers. We all start chatting about the movie.

"And now, drum roll please, I will announce the duet partner of Tori's." Jack announces "Everyone, please welcome Jadelyn West."

"What?" I scream as I choke on my food. _This cannot be happening. Can it?_

****A/N: Don't bug me about the length…. Youre lucky I uploaded two chapters in one day… More will be coming soon when summer hits… which is like in a week. What you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing!****


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N** Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

_Breathe, in and out. Breathe. _I tell myself trying to calm down.

"Why so shocked, Vega?"

"I just wasn't expecting to sing with you." I replied curtly. That shut her up. We all talked for another hour or so and then left.

"Hey, Tori, Jade, I want to run some demo mixes can you meet me at the studio in 20 minutes?" asks Andre.

"OH sure, but you brought me."

"I'll bring her." Jade says smugly.

"That'd be great thanks." Says Andre.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I ask. I reluctantly follow Jade. We walk to her black SUV. The tension in the car is so thick I could practically cut it with a knife. At a red light I glance at Jade. She's nervously twisting the ring on her finger. _WAIT! BACK-UP! Why does she still have that ring? _I scream in my head.

****FLASHBACK** **

Everyone was at a baseball game. It was Beck's birthday. He was turning eighteen. The minor league ones; where they have the big megatron TV's. I had gotten up to go get food. _Cracker Jacks for Cat; Check. Sugar-Free Skittles for Trina; Check. One cupcake for Beck; Check. _I carefully walk down the stairs being careful not to drop anything. I pass out the food. It's in between the innings and the announcers are blabbing about something. Then the screen cuts to birthdays. We see Beck's name. "WHOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all cheer. The camera follows the screaming and we're on the T.V. the fifth inning starts. Nothing exciting happens. It's in-between the fifth and sixth innings. The kiss camera came on. First they flash to an elderly couple. _Awww_. I think. Then they flash to a couple. They don't appear to know each other. But, he gives her a peck on the cheek. Then they flash to me. _Wait ME? _Im on the end and the only person sitting next to me is, JADE! I smirk slightly.

"Well," she breathes "Kiss Me." I lean over for a small peck but then there is an electric volt in my body and I'm leaning over to deepen the kiss. She kneads her hand into my hair. Her tongue parts my lips asking for entrance. I allow her entrance.

"Okay guys" we hear Robbie say "Get a room!" We break the kiss. We hear hoots and hollers from the crowd. My blush increases. I duck my head.

"Come hear beautiful." I hear Jade say. "Lift up your gorgeous face." The sixth inning begins. Jade leans in next to me and says "I love you! Take this ring. It's a promise ring."

"I love you too." I answer taking the ring. I snuggle up closer to her.

****END FLASHBACK****

"Vega? VEGAAA." I hear. I snap up. "We're here. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I mutter and stumble out of the car.

****A/N** So what did you think? If you have any ideas let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. **

"Ahh you have finally arrived." Andre says as we enter the studio. "So let's get started, I have two songs for you to record." The first one we sang was Song 2 U. We then got a break. Jade and I were awkwardly sitting in the booth.

"Sooooo…"

"Yup" her mouth pops on the 'p'.

"Ya…"

"Uhh huh."

"Mhmm. Remember when we could just talk without awkward pauses?"

"That was a year and a half ago." She hastily replies.

"How has your life been?" I ask her.

"Good, Good. Any hot guys?"

"Maybe…" I linger. "You?"

"Maybe…"

"Why'd you do it, Jade?"

"Do what?"

"You know."

"She attacked me. Literally. The paparazzi took the picture at the wrong time."

"You sure looked like you were enjoying it."

"Just stop okay?"

"Stop, What?"

"I just want to know why you cheated."

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" she screams. "Did you know that I was actually going to come back? We had a break and I was going to come here, to be with you. I was going to take you to that restaurant, the one at the south end of town and propose. As stupid as it sounds now, I was so head-over-heals in love that I was actually going to propose." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out and threw it/roughly shoved it at me. It was a ring; A small gold band with encrusted diamonds around the edges and a small diamond in the center. She turned around and sighed. "You were so messed up. You wanted your parents to accept us, so badly, that you lost sight of us. Do you know what you need now?" she asked.

"_YOU" _every drop of blood in my body screamed _"I NEED YOU!"_

I couldn't bring myself to say it because what if it wasn't what she wanted to hear? Andre picked that moment to walk back in. "So girls, what'd I miss?" And, with that I turned and ran out of the studio. I ran and ran, well not really, I ran to Fifth Street and took the bus to my house. Fortunately for me I looked like a hideous monster from crying that no one recognized me. It wasn't until I opened my door that I realized I was still clutching the ring. I take a better look at it. It truly was beautiful. I can't afford to lose it. I slip it on to my left ring finger and promise myself to return it to Jade later. Right now, I need sleep. I doze off.

****A/N: what did you think?** R&R PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Victorious.

The next morning I woke up and immediately felt nauseas. I threw open my door and ran across to the bathroom and threw up.

"Tori?" I hear Trina through the door "Are you okay?"

"Ya fine." I mumble and stumble out of the bathroom. I walk over to the medicine cabinet, reach up for pepto and the lower back pain I've been having for weeks.

"Oww.." I mutter.

"Tori? Are you- WHAT IS THAT?" she shrieked.

"What? What?" I asked confused.

"That" she said pointing to my finger.

"Umm nothing." I said not realizing that I was still wearing the ring.

"Explain. Now." She said.

"Well… Jade…"

"Whoa, Whoa Jade?"

"Yes Jade." I said and pushed my way back to my room. I heard my phone ring. Text Message: Jade.

"**I really need to talk to you."** The message said.

"**Sure Wen?"** I replied. Something must be wrong, because she was typing everything correctly.

"**Now. If possible. Longview Park 10 min?"**

"**Sure. I'll be there."** I got ready. Black skinny jeans, red long-sleeve shirt, and converse. I had 5minutes to get there. I jogged over there. She was sitting on a bench. I walked to join her. Suddenly, I realied something was wrong. She was sitting all somber.

"Lose something again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually Yes." And suddenly I realized what it was. I slipped my left hand into my pocket. "Look, I realize some of the things I said yesterday, was totally out of line."

"Look Jade-" I start.

"No just listen, I shouldn't have pressured you-"

"Listen to me. I realize what you said was right. I was broken. I was unfixable. I know what I want now." My head was pounding. I couldn't breathe. "I want you Jade… Will you marry me?" I could see her; staring; staring intently at me.

"Yes." She whispered softly.

"I-I-" I start, and we were kissing.

**A/N: What did you think? I can write more if you people want… just review pretty please! AND IM SO EXCITED FOR VICTORIOUS LOCKED UP! Beck looks soooo sexy in a prison jumper!


End file.
